Mixed reality, also referred to as augmented reality, is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world view. A feature of a see-through, mixed or augmented reality display device unlike other display devices is that the images displayed do not monopolize the user's view. When a user looks at a computer screen of a laptop, desktop computer or smartphone, software executing on the processor generates what is viewed on one hundred percent of the computer screen. The user's view is diverted from the real world when looking at the computer screen. With a see-through, mixed reality display device, the user can see through the display and interact with the real world while also seeing images generated by one or more software applications. One may say there is shared control of the display by the executing software and the people and things the user sees, which are not under computer control.